I'm Novel and You're Music
by Himesa RiKa
Summary: kau mencintai buku, dan kau membenci musik. ya, itulah hidupmu, dengan senang hati tenggelam di dalam huruf selama berjam-jam di tengah keheningan yang melingkupi sekitarmu / Himuro x Reader / A BIRTHDAY FIC FOR MISAMIME


_kau mencintai buku, dan kau membenci musik._

 _ya, itulah hidupmu._

 _dengan senang hati tenggelam di dalam huruf selama berjam-jam di tengah keheningan yang melingkupi sekitarmu._

.

.

.

 **I'm Novel and You're Music**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Himuro x Reader**

 **Warn: Reader, typo, OOC, bahasa kaku, tidak sesuai EYD, dan semua kawan-kawannya**

 **.**

 **A birthday fic for my best friend Nacos; Misamime**

 **Hope you like it**

.

.

.

Lembaran terakhirpun di balik, ditutup dengan balikan cover tebal yang mengakhiri cerita dari dongeng yang menemanimu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau menyenderkan punggungmu –yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak bersender pada senderan kursi sekolahmu. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangan dan baru menyadari, bahwa kau tinggal sendiri di ruang kelas dan matahari yang tadinya masih bersinar terik sudah mulai menarik dirinya ke persembunyiannya.

 _Sudah berapa lama aku membaca?_ , batinmu. Manik berwarna [y/ eyes colour] melihat ke arah jam yang berada tepat di atas papan tulis. Hanya suara jarum detik yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Jarum panjang berada di tengah-tengah angka 2 dan 3. Dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 5.

 _Jam 5 lebih huh…? Lebih lama dari pada biasanya…_

Kau mulai membereskan tasmu. Mengeluarkan buku-buku yang berada di bagian bawah meja, dan memindahkannya ke dalam tas. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal lalu beranjak dari kursimu. Kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan pintu yang tidak kau tutup.

.

Suasana sekolah sudah cukup sepi ketika kau berjalan melewati pinggir lapangan tenis. Murid-murid yang biasanya masih terlihat berlatih, mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Padahal biasanya kau sudah menyelesaikan novelmu sebelum jam 5.

Dan ketika kau pulang, biasanya lingkungan sekolah masih terhitung ramai oleh murid-murid yang sedang ekskul. Mungkin kau terlalu tenggelam degan novel yang kali ini kau baca. Novel yang sedang berada di tas mu itu bercerita tentang… yaa, mungkin bisa di bilang manusia percobaan?, yah, semacam itulah. Memang bukan genre yang biasa kau baca, tapi buku ini ternyata menarik.

Kau berjalan menuju stasiun. Jarak rumahmu dengan sekolah hanya 1 stasiun. Setiap pulang sekolah, kau pasti mampir ke sebuah toko buku yang berada di dekat stasiun. Entah ada buku baru atau tidak, entah membeli atau tidak, kau hanya senang melihat buku-buku itu. Saking seringnya kau pergi ke sana, si penjaga toko buku itu pun sampai kenal denganmu.

Sesosok pemuda yang sangat tinggi dengan rambutnya yang panjang berwana ungu –dan kantung kertas penuh makanan ringan yang selalu ada di sampingnya, akan selalu menyapa mu –"[Name]-chiiiiin~~" dengan intonasi malas khasnya. Dan kau pun akan membalasnya dengan "konbanwa, Atsushi-kun~".

Kali ini, tiba-tiba kau menginginkan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda. Karena biasanya Atsushi yang selalu menyapa duluan, kali ini kau yang akan menyapanya duluan! Toko buku sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, kau sudah menyiapkan kata-kata sapaan di mulutmu.

Kau mendorong pintu kaca, diikuti dengan suara bel, dan kau berkata dengan riang "Konbanwaaa At-"

"Konbanwa…"

Dan kau mendengar suara yang tidak kau kenal. Eh?!

.

.

.

 _Oh tidak, tidak, tidaaaaak!_

Kini kau bersembunyi di antara rak rak penuh buku. Dengan sebuah buku terbuka di tanganmu menutupi wajahmu yang memerah dari telinga kanan sampai telinga kiri.

 _Si-si-siapa diaaa?!, ke-kenapa dia bukan Atsushi?! Ini memalukaaan!_ –batinmu berteriak miris.

Bagaimana tidak malu, kau langsung mengucapkan salam ketika masuk, dengan pikiran bahwa yang akan menyambutmu adalah Atsushi –yang memang sudah akrab denganmu, dan ternyata yang menyambutnya adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali.

Kau mengintip dari balik lembaran buku lewat ujung matamu –mengamati pergerakan si penjaga toko buku yang sedang membungkuskan buku belian seseorang. Tingginya mungkin sekitar 180 cm, dan mungkin seumuran atau paling tidak, ia mungkin 1 atau 2 tahun lebih tua darimu. Surainya berwarna hitam, dengan poni sebelah kirinya yang di panjangkan hingga menutupi mata.

Ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada si pembeli, lalu tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, kau terus memerhatikannya, sampai tiba-tiba kau tersadar bahwa orang yang sedang kau amati itu sedang melihat ke arahmu.

Pandangan mata kalian bertemu selama beberapa saat. Si pemuda itupun kembali tersenyum, dan senyuman itu di tujukan untukmu. Kau langsung pura-pura mengembalikan pandangan matamu ke arah huruf-huruf yang tertera di buku pada tanganmu, wajahmu kembali memerah.

 _Ini memalukaaaaan!_ –dan batinmu kembali berteriak.

.

Tadinya kau hanya berniat untuk melihat-lihat saja. Tetapi karena –pikirmu sedikit memalukan jika yang menjaga bukan Atsushi dan kau tidak membeli apa-apa, maka kau memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah novel –yang kebetulan memang ingin kau beli dan yang juga kebetulan entah kenapa novel tersebut sudah terbit lebih dulu dari pada jadwal yang seharusnya.

Kau berjalan menuju meja kasir dengan wajah tertunduk –menghindari agar tidak bertemu muka dengan si penjaga. Kau menaruh buku yang kau beli di meja kasir. Dengan segera, si pemuda langsung mengambil dan men scan buku tersebut.

"semuanya jadi 3.400 yen…" ia berbicara sembari mengantongi buku tersebut. Kau yang tadinya masih menundukkan kepala, memberanikan diri menatap si pemuda ketika mendengar suaranya. Yang entah kenapa, suara itu begitu lembut terdengar olehmu. Kau pun terpaku beberapa saat.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunan, kau segera membungkukkan diri "ma-maaf atas ketidak sopananku barusan!" "aah~, tidak apa-apa, jangan di pikirkan…" jawabnya dengan ramah sambil tertawa.

Kau dapat melihat senyuman di bibirnya. Dan kau baru menyadari bahwa terdapat sebuah tahi lalat di bawah mata sebelah kanan yang melengkapi wajah si pemuda.

Kau memperhatikan penampilannya dari dekat. Ia menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam –dengan bagian lengannya yang di gulung hingga siku, di lapisi sebuah celemek berwarna putih, di lengkapi dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna abu. Di bagian dada atas celemek, terdapat sebuah bordir berwarna hitam yang menuliskan nama si pemuda.

Mungkin kau tidak menyadari, tetapi sepertinya, caramu memerhatikannya sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman, "etto… nona?" kau tersentak mendengar panggilannya. Dan kau dapat merasakan sepertinya wajahmu kembali memerah. "ma-maaf!" kau segera membuka tasmu mengambil dompet dan membukanya.

Terlihat sedikit kebingungan, si penjaga kembali berkata "3.400 yen…" dan kau langsung mengeluarkan uang pas dari dompet –meletakkannya di meja kasir, lalu dengan terburu-buru kau langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

Belum sempat kau melngkah ke luar toko, "hei, kau melupakan bukunya…" –gerakanmu terhenti. Mungkin seseorang di sekitarmu bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajahmu –dan mungkin jika digambarkan, sudah terlihat ada kepulan asap yang bersal dari puncak kepalamu.

Dengan tidak sabaran, kau berbalik dan mengambil secara kasar plastik berisi buku belianmu dari tangan si penjaga. Sedetik kemudian, kau sudah berlari meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah –entah berapa lama kau berlari meninggalkan toko buku, kau kemudian berhenti beberapa saat untuk menstabilkan nafasmu.

 _Apa salahku?, kenapa tingkahku tadi bisa sangat sangaaat memalukan?!_ –batinmu kembali berteriak miris.

 _Aku maluuu!_ –lagi-lagi berteriak

 _Tidaaaak!_ –bahkan kau sudah tidak tahu berapa kali batinmu berteriak hari ini.

.

Ketika sudah merasa nafasnya kembali normal, kau kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun. Dengan dirimu yang masih berbicara sendiri di dalam hati.

 _Haah, aku tidak akan sanggup bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi… kalau tidak salah tadi namanya… Hi… Hiro..? Hi…?_ –langkahmu tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah keramaian stasiun –dengan mata yang membelalak lebar- "SHIMATTA!, AKU LUPA MENGINGAT NAMANYA SIAPA!"

-yeah, sekarang kau benar-benar berteriak…

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu hanya terpaku melihat kelakuan perempuan aneh –menurutnya tersebut, yang sedang berlari menjauhi toko buku. Selama ini ia berfikir bahwa bekerja menjadi pegawai toko buku itu akan membosankan. Tetapi ternyata, di hari pertamanya bekerja, ia sudah menemukan seorang pelanggan yang seperti itu. Tawanya pun pecah –yang ternyata entah sejak kapan ia tahan.

"Himuro, kenapa tertawa sendiri?, kau menjijikan…"

Pemuda bernama Himuro itupun menghentikan tawanya. Pandangannya mengarah pada lelaki yang memasang muka heran di depannya.

"ah, tidak apa-apa manager, hanya ada seorang pelanggan yang menarik…"

.

.

.

 **Yah, mungkin fic gue ga seberapa, tapi bodo amat la :v**

 **Oke, Rika ga tanggung jawab, Rika ga yakin ini bakal tamat, secara fic multi chap Rika belom pernah ada yang tamat LOL. STOP! Jangan timpukin Rika, MENDING TIMPUKIN YANG LAGI ULTAH, MANA NEH ORANGNYA :VVV**

 **MET ULTAH YESHH! XD XD~~ semoga bisa jadi lebih baek lagi, dan semoga walaupun line gue emang ga bisa di ajak kompromi, dan uda beda skola, jangan sampe lost contact :v**

 **Janji gue taun lalu. Gue emang gak bisa bikin fic dalem 3 hari, tapi gue bisa bikin ini soalnya, gue emang udah bikin ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Dan ternyata lu bikinin gue fic jugaa XD XD**

 **.**

 **Sebenernya gue bikin 2 fic buat ultah lo, yang satu lagi formatnya special chapter (one shoot) dari seri fic ini. Udah ada di hape, tinggal di ketik ulang setengahnya lagi. Di usahain di post hari ini, tapi gue sama sekali gak janji. Di tunggu aja.**

 **.**

 **Last, tbc or fin?, review please =)**


End file.
